Pure Whyte Angel
by Aznfyre
Summary: Final Chapt! 'Last minute,glance and words' Rei has died in a car accident. Kai is getting hallucinations of Rei at school after the death. Kai has had enough and runs to the edge of a cliff. Anticlimax is... he goes and contemplates....does he?
1. Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely

****

Pure White Angel

__

"Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely"  
song parody

Song:_ show me the meaning_

Story

Beyblade not mine…

~*~*~*~

Kai lives alone. Rei lives with the WhiteTigers. Tyson, Max and Kenny live together and all of them go to the same high school. After the beyblade tournaments… Occasionally, Rei visits Kai… after a few months of schooling… Rei Lee Kai are the most popular guys in the whole school. Mariah was also a popular person… Known as "your going to die if I catch you touching my man"… (Lee) So its great to be around Mariah for them three so they won't get glomped…(A/n: Laugh out loud). Kai and Rei has been hanging around at each others place almost everyday after school playing basketball and other sports/ homework/ just hanging out… You'd never see them be apart most of the time, but sadly one argument between them meant their life long friendship. Broken…

Few days later, Kai decided to end this silly argument and phoned Rei. He picked up the phone and dialed the memorized phone number.

Kai: Hey Rei I need to talk to you tonight… Its very important… you got to come and help me… 

"Let me guess Mr. Smartass needs my help…then probably I come over and then you feed me poison…riitee my ass is too lazy to visit you…" Rei let out a sarcastic tone.

"No anyway its not about homework… and no its not about grades…" Kai replied holding back his anger.

"Ahuh… So what do you want?" Rei said lying back on his couch flipping tv channels. 

" I just… Just… Need to tell you something private." Kai waited a few minutes. 

"Tell me now…" Rei decided.

"No I can't. I have enough just come over at 6;00 pm sharp. If you don't FINe!" Kai slammed the phone shut. His confession had to wait until 6:00 that night or else never.

"Couldn't you tell me now? This is…-" Rei said into the dead phone line.

Kai's POV ~*~*

Rei: let me guess Mr. Smartass needs my help… (sarcastically) then probably I come over and then you feed me poison…riitee my ass is too lazy to visit you…

Well sorry Mr kitty cat… if I needed any help I would've asked Lee instead of you… and why the hell do YOU think I 'd want to poison you? I got to tell you that I m very sorri… But also another thing… 

" I have enough just come over at 6;00 pm sharp if you don't FINe!" I slammed down the phone furiously. 

What the hell was I thinking of phoning him anyway? He probably wouldn't accept my apology and hates me… Why couldn't I just have told him! 

I smack my right hand on my forehead.

End of POV.

__

  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe

Rei's POV.

Ring –ring 

"Couldn't you tell me now? If your…-" The line was cut. I was talking to a dead line. 

I shut off the t.v. and lay down on my black sofa thinking of Kai. 

If he was hurt or something, I'd automatically go to him. I still think he's my friend. I can't believe him. That was my private line and he knows that no one else would listen. I think I should phone him… I need to tell him something too. Wait… I'll go over at 6 tonight. Hopefully he won't kill me.

End of Rei's Pov 

~*~*~*~ __

Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
  
~*~*~*~

5:45pm approached… Kai was sitting on his couch thinking if Rei would come over. He looked at his watch and decided that Rei won't so he went up to his bedroom and started to rite an entry...

Oct10 

Why can't I just do the right thing I can't say how I feel. I'm one of those people who don't know how to show feelings… Well why am I such a jerk sometimes?!! I hate life soo much… Just because I don't need to say sorry to anyone since IM those people who don't care about others Rei's my friend and I should do what a friend does and ask for forgiveness… I don't know what to do… should I go over to his house? Well I don't care I'm just goin to meet him at school tomorrow anyway… Why couldn't I just be friendly to everyone now I don't got a person to hang round with… Max going out with Tyson… Kenny loving his laptop… Lee with Mariah… (sigh) I don't got nobody…

__

~*~*~*~  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

~*~*~*~

Rei at is house… noones home… except himself… Rei thinks on what he should do its so boring in the house with nothing to do… 5;50pm…

Rei; Should I go over to Kai's place? Maybe… ah what the heck… why not itsnot gonna hurt… if he was going to diss me I won't ever ever forgive him… but I know if he's truly sorry I will seeing his face all cute and all… (blush) He'd better appreciate this… I'm not doing this for kicks \also known as for fun\… Hope that he didn't hurt himself…

Rei was thinking while running down the streets to Kai's place. A car suddenly drove at full speed towards Rei… The car was speeding through the red light… Rei's white suit became blood red…

__

~*~*~

Kai jolted a bit… He knew something was wrong … he rushed out of his house full speed to Rei's…Suddenly stopped at a major chaos… the words running through Kai's mind… Rei is dead… Rei got hit… why did you tell him to come at the busiest hour of traffic? … you caused this accident… 

Kai jumped into the scene and knelt beside Rei with tears streaming down his crimson eyes… "I sorry Rei I caused you to be injured… I'm sorry for everything… Rei listen to me… this is all my fault I shouldn't have told you to come I just should've told you over the phone…"

Rei squeaked out a tiny voice " yo man its ok I forgive you! This accident isn't your fault there was a drunk driver… It's not your fault any of it… You're my best friend I would never blame any of this to you… (Rei's voice became weaker)I want to tell you some thing… Aaiish… (faints) 

__

  
"REIII!!!!!!! REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME !!!" Kai screamed with agony.

The doctors and paramedics arrived to the scene… They brought Rei to the hospital… The doctors announced that Rei was in a coma and wouldn't know when he'd wake up… Kai's blood shot red eyes filled with tears facing the White Tigers about Rei's accident…

__

~*~*~*~

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show

~*~*~*~

Kai returns home by Mariah and Lee's request… Kai sits in his tub of hot water with lavender scent thinking of Rei… He washed himself up… got out and then dried himself up wrapped a towel around his waist… Then He looks at picture of him and Rei near the beach in there swim shorts the beach on his washroom counter… With all the anger that boiled within him he smashed the glass picture frame …

__

~*~*~*~  
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
~*~*~*~

  
Kai got an idea and sat on the floor using the pieces of glass lashing at his flawless skin… Blood dribbled down through the cuts made some deep some light… Kai was tired and fell asleep and didn't care about the throbbing pain going through his whole body… He drifted off into pitch darkness…

~*~*~*~ 


	2. Walking Away

__

Pure White Angel Chapter 2

Song: Walking Away by Craig Davis

( Song is in Italics)

/…/ ß Thoughts

~*~*~*~ 

Blood dribbled down through the cuts made some deep some light… Kai was tired and fell asleep and didn't care about the throbbing pain going through his whole body… He drifted off into pitch darkness…

__

~*~*~*~

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away, oh to find a better day 

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life 

I'm walking away, oh to find a better day I'm walking away ~*~*~*~ Kai's Dream… ****

Flash back in dream of the car crash… Rei appears all covered in blood from the crash… hearing that Rei was in a coma and seeing. Mariah bursting out in tears with Lee by her side also streaking tears out of his eye. He goes home and sees the picture of himself and Rei in swimming shorts posing for a picture taken by Lee. That day he and Rei had a time of their lives surfing and falling beneath the waters… Kai, that day found out more about Rei… A great surfer with abs of steel and very muscular…**Flash back ends Then his nightmare starts…**

Kai dreams that the White Tigers all shouting at him. 

"This was all your fault!" yelled Kevin.

" Rei wouldn't have ever been in the hospital if it weren't for you." Gary boomed. 

"You should've been in the hospital instead of Rei." Lee growled at Kai. 

" If you haven't started the fight with him he would be safe right now!" Mariah spoke though her voice was ragged because of crying. " How could you do this?" 

"How could you sleep through that night knowing what happen?" Lee questioned glaring at Kai.

__

~*~*~*~

Sometimes people get me wrong, when it's something I've said or done __

Sometimes you feel there is no fun that's why you turn and run 

But now I truly realize, some people don't wanna compromise 

__

Well, I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies, and 

Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights

Not mentioning the fights,

I'm sorry to say 

~*~*~*~ 

Kai's head was screaming./ I did not do this! And truly! Can't you see the bags under my eyes? I can't believe this is happening to me! I rather die myself! Why don't I do that? / 

"I never wanted Rei to die!" Kai screamed back at them taking steps backwards. " I never did! He was my best friend too! Someone I really cared about! I… I…" He didn't finish. His head drooped downwards. Kai turned around wanting to leave. 

Before Kai could make another move Mariah had fired her Galux out and scarred Kai's back and Lee used his bit and hurt Kai even more further using all of his team members attacks. Kai ran for it, but the bit beasts were quick cats, they surrounded the wounded boy and attacked unnecessarily. __

~*~*~*~

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away, oh to find a better day

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away, oh to find a better day

I'm walking away 

Well, I'm so tired baby 

~*~*~*~

He started running the opposite direction and darting farther and farther away from the white tigers. On abused body were bleeding cuts and scratches courtesy of Lee and Mariah. The hard pounding of rain stung his bleeding gashes painfully. With every droplet of rain surging through his clothes, and into his wounds, his spine shivered through like being in an electric chair, but worse, because of carrying the guilt that Rei was in the intensive care part of the hospital.

__

~*~*~*~

I thought you'd realize, I'm not like them other guys

Cos I saw them with my own eyes, you should've been more wise and 

Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights 

Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say

~*~*~*~

Kai kept running though his leg muscles ached with soreness. As he was passing a small village, many villagers wore gloomy, dark, unhappy angry faces. All of them looking straight towards Kai with glares as he passed by. He tripped on rocks and fell towards the ground getting even more scrapes, but still he was determined to get away as far as possible. 

In the middle of nowhere he stopped and stood. The cruel hard-droplets of rain has fallen from the sky hitting his soaked skin. Every inch of his body throbbed, from head to his toes. All Kai hears was the rhythm of the beating rain and chanting in his head "It's all Your Fault!" 

Kai fell down in defeat. In the midst of emptiness there was nobody and only prairie land beside him. (A/n: Been thinking too much about the prairies in Canada…;;) Kai knelt on a rocky ground with a misty view of tall mountains. Rocks on the road were stained with his own blood… Kai was loosing more blood and growing weaker. The heart-fallen boy didn't care. Kai rather died since no one in the world seem to have cared for him. "I'm sorry Rei! Come back to me! I need you more than anything in the world! I know I'm worthless, but your one I do care about! Please come back!" Kai sobbed. "You're my best friend! I can't afford you to leave me! Come Back Please! I beg you Please!" His vision went a blurred Kai closed his eyes and collapsed onto the rocky ground beneath him… unconscious… 

End of dream ~*~*~*~ __

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away, oh to find a better day

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away, oh to find a better day __

I'm walking away 

~*~*~*~ 

Mariah and Lee come in to Kai's house. (A/n: had a spare key) They go around the house yelling his name. Mariah gets more worried by every passing moment. "What if he tried to kill him self? You better check the Kitchen." 

" I will, you check if he's sleeping upstairs Mariah." They go their separate ways to find Kai. Lee checks the first floor, living room dining and music. Finds nothing. Goes into the kitchen. In his mind the answers were racing./ please don't be dead please don't be dead Please don't hurt yourself!/ Lee reaches the kitchen doesn't find Kai/ thank Gawd He's not there. Then where is he?? At least he didn't cut himself./ Lee hears an ear splitting scream coming up from the floor above. 

"MARIAH!!" 

/ Kai better not have touched her or do anything to her or else he's so dead./ 

"MARIAH!!" 

Thanks for all reviews…

R+R!! PLZ!!

__


	3. If only Tears Could Bring you Back to me

Hiya Im back…

Disclaimer I don't own beyblade… 

Song: italics: If tears can bring you back 

Thanks for all reviews…

~*~*~*~

Lee goes upstairs and finds…

" O gosh… We have to phone the ambulance now…" Lee speaks in a low voice. 

Mariah phones the ambulance and they came within a few minutes. Mariah and Lee go into the ambulance to the hospital. Entering the hospital Mariah weeps on Lee's shoulders while they wait for the rest of the White Tigers and the Breakers. 

" First Rei then Kai? This is so bad… Why would Kai do such a thing to himself" Mariah said through her cries. 

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Gary and Kevin finally arrive.

"How's Kai?" They all pop the question in unison.

The doctor comes out from the room and explains to them that Kai has lost a lot of blood and might not make it. Also Kai's blood type is very rare to find. Tyson suggested to everyone to give a blood test and find out who is able to give Kai some blood. They all agreed. 

After a few days the results came back... Sadly no one had the same blood type as Kai. The doctor suggested to find what type of blood Rei has since he's in a coma and all his circulation is still in function. Doctors found out the Rei had the same type and quickly transferred blood to Kai. 

Later that night, Kai wakes up to find himself alive. He scans the room he's in The white tigers and breakers. He sits up and sneezes. This caused Lee and Kevin wake up. 

"Welcome back Kai" Lee greeted.

"Hey, Kai." Kevin y

"Why am I here? This is the hospital isn't it? Lee Why the hell did you bring me here?! Why didn't you just left me alone and Let me die?" Kai began to shout.

"We couldn't afford letting you die and Rei would never want it to happen." An awoken Mariah tells him. 

__

~*~*~*~

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear? 

Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay? 

Best friends forever, should never have to go away! 

What will I do? You know I'm only half without you! 

How will I make it through?

Chorus: 

If only tears could bring you back to me!

If only love could find a way! 

What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way! 

If my tears could bring you back to me!

~*~*~*~

" KUSO!!! Damn it! Aren't you guys gonna start shouting at me because of the accident?" Tears streaming down Kai's eyes once he heard Rei's name.

" We'll never do that. Its not your fault anyway." Kevin said. " We just want you to be alive and We all would be happy."

Kai wanted to get out of the wretched hospital and the doctors had let him. The bladers went back to school after resting a few days at home. Kai didn't want to go back, but reluctantly he had to. Mariah was too afraid that he would suicide again by reopening his cuts, which weren't fully healed. 

At school… everyone was chit chattering about Rei's accident, which happened one week ago. Girls were crying all over the school. Then some Girls were glaring at Kai. Who in return shot daggers back at them. Lee picked up the student body newspaper. ( comes out once every week.) and started to read aloud to the team. Then there was one paragraph…

~*~*~*~

****

It was all Hiwatari's fault Rei's in the hospital. 

Hiwatari said that "It was all my fault that Rei lay there dying infont of him." 

I just arrived at the scene after eating some Ice Cream. There I was standing, on the side of the road, where I could hear them talk. The bastard continued. " I shouldn't have made you come over to my house at that time. It's all my fault…"

Hiwatari was the one who set up this murder scheme. Everyone knows that time of day there was lots of accidents at that intersection. 

Rei was trying to deliver his last message, but now he lies in the hospital.

Half dead. I'd say, I was a better friend to Rei than Hiwatari.

By: Tourashi Kenriou

__

~*~*~*~

Kai's blood boiled. He crumpled the newsprint and landed the paper in the garbage with a perfect 3 pointer shot. 

" KENRIOU IS GONNA DIE!!!" Kai yelled and dashed off to find Tourashi. 

Lee was trailing after Kai afraid that Kai would seriously kill Tourashi, the blabber mouth of the student council (president). Kenriou hated Kai and Rei a lot, but mostly Kai. He pretended to like Rei. Also he was the 3rd hottest guy in the school and was always jealous of Kai.

__

~*~*~*~*~

I've cried you a notion if you would sail on home again 

Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can!

Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course 

Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north! 

Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!

And still they're not dry! 

Chorus 

If only tears could bring you back to me!

If only love could find a way! 

What I would do, what I would give if you return to me, someday, some how, some way! 

If my tears could bring you back to me!

~*~*~*~*~

In Kai's mind/ grrr…. It never happened that way I never set anything up. Kenriou is so gonna die this time. Rei never was his friend I would know better. Huh? Lee is behind me? Well that's good I could use some back up help if any of Kenriou's (some colourful words) friends arrive. Rei I wish you were here with me! / 

__

I've held you close inside the words I've only whisper before 

For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me! 

That I would like and love! 

Chorus 

If only tears could bring you back to me!

If only love could find a way! 

What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way! 

If my tears could bring you back to me!

~*~*~*~*~

Kai halted to a stop with Lee behind him panting.

"thought you'd never stop" Lee puffed.

Lee looked up. His stare became a cold icy glare in a matter of a second. Standing in front was a smirking Kenriou with his friend ready to deliver their first blow.

The end. Well thnx for all reveiws!! Bi for now…!!


	4. The fight

****

Chapter 4 Pure Whyte Angel

Disclaimer: I don't like putting rants about this! Cause I know I don't own them!

I don't like this chapter much… Ohh… First appearance of Tala and Bryan next chappie!!!!! YAY! 

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Right now I'm only typing with 9 fingers cause one of them is infected with no purpose. No cuts were found… it really hurts! 

Song: With you – Avril Livigne

Thoughts: /…/ **

Speak: "…" 
**

Thnx for the reviews! 

Anime the Fallen Angel- nah… I wouldn't leave that for the end! And Kuso means Crap

ChibiKai- He will don't worry. I'm afraid I might not be a good basher but I'll do what I can

Blackout12- Thanks! 

Elbereth Gilthoniel- Er… I sort of didn't want to think of it… Rei's blood flows and still reproduce blood so I was like what the heck :P… I know I'm stupid… :P Yes Kai would feel lots guiltier… 

AoKoorime729- You'll find out if he's lying or not soon! I think… :p

Just-some-gurl- Here you go! A new chappie!

And Carol- I hate you :P Just kidding… 

Here's the Chapter!! 

~*~*~*~

__

I'm standing on a bridge. 

I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now 

  
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home 

~*~*~*~

Kai growled and cursed under his breath. There was many of Kenriou's friends and only two of them.( Kai and Lee) 

"Oh my! Kai Hiwatari's here! I'm shaking in my boots!" Kenriou said sarcastically. 

"Why don't you come up to me and say it in front of my face. Or are you too chicken?" 

Now there was a whole bunch of people crowding around the fight. Stupid Kenriou took a few steps forward to Kai and was going to open his mouth to say something, but Kai punched him hard in the jaw. Kenriou touched his jaw.

" Not bad for someone coming out of recovery" he hissed. Then kicked Kai hard in the stomach and punched him a few times at Kai's healing wounds. Kai's arm only let a little trickle of blood come out. Kai fell back to the lockers behind him clutching his arm. Lee came into the fight and got Kenriou off Kai giving Kenriou a bloody nose. The crowd was shouting numerous phrases

"Oooohhh!Ahhhh! Go Lee! Go Kenriou! Fight!" 

__

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
  
im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is there anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everythigns a mess   
and no one likes to be alone 

Lee was being pried off from Kenriou by his friends.

" Why don't you fight some ones who's in good shape?" Lee snapped getting out from the grips of Kenriou's friends.

"ok… Fine! Can't take the heat? Let's have a beybattle! You and me, Lee!"

"Shut up and battle. Enough talk." Lee said flipping out his launcher. " Prepare to loose Kenriou"

" Oh and By the way did I mention. We're wagering on the most popular girl in school!" Kenriou added. Lee's face became darker.

"I will never do that to my girlfriend! She's mine! Get your own you ugly freak face!" Some one started screaming from the crowd. 

" YOU GO TELL HIM LEE!" Mariah's voice surpass the crowd. 

" Too chicken Lee?"

" I don't wager my friends like that Kenriou!"

"Look everyone! Lee's afraid he'll loose to me!" Kenriou yelled to the crowd. Out of nowhere a beyblade came out and almost hit Kenriou's face and was surprised seeing that Kai was the one who shot out the blade.

" That's sad. So sad!" Kai sighed getting up slowly. "You're saying that you play your friends that way? Just get them just to become more popular?"

"No! Besides your not the popular one now aren't you? Cut the chit chat! Let's battle Lee!"

"NO! I'm not putting Mariah on the line! Back off desperate!" A wave of laughter was sent through the crowd. 

Kai came up to Lee and told him that he'll take care of Kenriou.

"Fine have it your way! Winner take all 1 battle." Kai turned to his enemy. 

"WHAT?" Mariah screamed. 

Lee rushed over to her and said in a light whisper. 

" It's Kai! He can handle it! Kai won't let us down! You'd still be mine even if he loses." 

Giving Mariah a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Not caring for a fuming Kenriou. 

" Hope you're right Lee." 

"awwww…." The crowd cheered.

" BEYBATTLE" Everyone shouted in unison as the floor separated and a dish was set into play.(a/n: that's a hype school! High Tech! Compared to my crappy school!)

"LET IT RIP!!" 

Two blades entered an original dish clashing against each other. Sparks flew everywhere. The furious battle raged on without either of them making a mistake.

"WIDOWA! ATTACK!" A Huge black widow spider comes out.

" DRANZER DODGE!" Kai's beyblade moved aside from the clutches of the spider. But failed to move away when the spider spun its' web around Dranzer, making it topple in the web. 

"hahaha!" Kenriou rang out.

"It's not over yet!" Kai mumbled.

" I can't watch!" Mariah buried her face into Lee's chest.

A blinding ray of green light came out through the window panes. A pair of claws ripped through the webs, so delicately that it didn't harm Kai's blade. Instead it made Dranzer more balanced.

" WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Kenriou screamed.

" DRANZER, DRIGGER ATTACK!" Kai howled.

The battle was over. Kenriou's beyblade had smoke coming out from it. And it was scratched brutally by Drigger's Tiger Claw. Mariah went up and hugged Kai and thanked him for wining..

Among the crowd Tyson stepped out. 

" How did you do that Kai? Rei's bit is in the hospital with him!" 

"I..I … don't know" Kai looked down in his hand at his beyblade. Half was occupied by Dranzer while the other half by Drigger.

The crowd started disappearing one by one 

" Drigger came to protect his friends and came out without any willpower of his owner." Lee explained. They all turned their backs on a shaken Kenriou and walked away. Kenriou came back to his senses. A rip cord was heard.

" Hey Kai! It's not over yet!" An angry voice sounded. 

" What the? ARHHH!!!!!!" Kai screamed as Kenriou's beyblade was fired at his arm. Kai's arm had a deep cut and it was bleeding all over again. Even more than last time. Kai slid down to the floor. "You Son of a bitch!"

" FEEL THE PAIN HIWATARI!" Cackled Kenriou and his allies retrieving his beyblade. 

Lee bent over to Kai checking Kai's wounds.

" Tala!" Lee shouted.

" Kai! Lee!" Tala turned back and raced towards them. Kai was clutching his arms from a non stop bleeding. 

" You got a better mark than me in gym class! Bandage him up Tala! Kai needs help!"

Tala rummaged through his back pack and found some bandages. 

"Stupid Kenriou. He's going to pay!" Kai managed to speak out.

"Shh…"

"Thanks Tala." Kai continued not caring about what Tala told him to do. 

__

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea   
  
~*~*~*~

Kai's POV.

But how? How could Drigger be under my control? I thank you so much! I thank you for being my friend Rei! I wish you were here! You're still my best friend. I don't want to loose you. 

" DRANZER, DRIGGER ATTACK!" I shouted.

The battle was over. Kenriou's beyblade had smoke coming out from it. And it was scratched brutally by Drigger's Tiger Claw. We all head to class. Kenriou shot his blade out into my arm. His stupid blade made my cut even worse. Thank Tala for being there bandaging my arm. I slipped into the washroom and let tears fall silently down my face looking down at the two bit beasts in my blade. 

At least you know that I didn't try to kill you! You mean too much to me Rei! Don't abandon me! I miss you! Damn that Kenriou bastard! Nobody believes me! They all think I tried hurting you Rei! I would never hurt you Rei. I … I … lo…I love you. 

I looked up at the ceiling thinking of you. And then back down to for a look at my arm. The bandages weren't holding up. The deepest cut I made on was re opened. I'm not doing anything about this. I'll be with you soon Rei. Wait for me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you 

~*~*~*~*~

Mariah's POV

"WIDOWA! ATTACK!" A Huge black widow spider comes out.

" DRANZER DODGE!" Kai's beyblade moved aside from the clutches of the spider. But failed to move away when the spider spun its' web around Dranzer, making it topple in the web. 

"hahaha!" Kenriou rang out.

I'm so scared. I didn't know what to do! I don't ever want to be near that creep! 

"It's not over yet!" Kai mumbled.

" I can't watch!" I buried my face into Lee's chest.

" WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Kenriou screamed.

" DRANZER, DRIGGER ATTACK!" Kai howled.

I looked up and Kenriou's beyblade had smoke coming out from it. And it was scratched brutally by Drigger's Tiger Claw.

I was filled with joy! YAY! I hurry to Kai and I give him a hug. "Thank you Kai!"

Among the crowd Tyson stepped out. 

" How did you do that Kai? Rei's bit is in the hospital with him!" 

"I..I … don't know" Kai looked down in his hand at his beyblade. Half was occupied by Dranzer while the other half by Drigger.

" Drigger came to protect his friends and came out without any willpower of his owner." Lee explained. 

We all turned our backs on a shaken LOSER and walked away. Then a rip cord was heard.

" Hey Kai! It's not over yet!" That bastard's voice was heard once again.

" What the? ARHHH!!!!!!" Kai screamed as Kenriou's beyblade was fired at his arm. Kai's arm had a deep cut and it was bleeding all over again. Even more than last time. Kai slid down to the floor. "You Son of a bitch!"

" FEEL THE PAIN HIWATARI!" Cackled Kenriou and his allies retrieving his beyblade. 

That bastard! I walk up to him. " YOU SADISTIC BASTARD !!HOW COULD YOU? I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN"T GET ANY GIRLS! YOU HORRIBLE PAIN IN THE ASS REJECT! GO FIND SOME 50 CENT WHORE TO FUCK!"

**[a/n: A 50 cent slutty whore walks past them… and she looks over at Kenriou and says "Eww! I don't want him! He looks like an ugly jerk who came out from a city dump! :P]**

" I'm so hurt!" He says sarcastically. I whip out my blade and tell Galux to sharpen her nails on him. 

" Now you have the most pretty face on campus! NOT!" Anyone was there was laughing. But too bad the nail marks wouldn't stay on his face. Just red marks appearing on his face. I wish I could make permanent ones! 

Lee came up and complimented me for what I did. To make Kenriou even more furious Lee wrapped his arms around my waist. 

__

  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

It felt good taking out my anger on that idiot. We both hurry up to class. When we entered. Something didn't feel right. I scan the room. Kai. Kai wasn't there! Where is he? 

I tell Lee to go check the washroom. But when he was heading out the teacher called on him. I go to my seat and ask Tala to go and check it out. He nodded and went off. Where the hell is he? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Like it? Hate it? Its not the best I know! I don't like it… Review plz!!!! Tala appeared, yes… 

~_Aznfyre_


	5. Tala's Confession

Chapter 5 Pure White Angel   
  
The Tragedy  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
_Song: Miss you by Aaliyah ( I think that's the way to spell it)  
_  
Thanks for all your reviews!   
  
Well That be all. Here's your wishes.   
The next chapter

/…./ Thoughts

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala's POV  
  
/Kai better had not done something stupid. I've known him since we were living in the abbey. He's like been a brother to me. Same with Bryan. But I have more respect for Bryan after Kai had ran away from the abbey. I can't believe he did that to me./  
  
I push open the boy's washroom door. I walk in and knock open each door to a stall and expect for the best that Kai wasn't going to commit suicide. I knocked on the last stall of the bathroom. Locked. "Kai? Kai!"   
  
"Leave me alone!" I hear a voice call out, belonging to Kai.  
  
Gr... "Open this door! Now! Kai!!!" I yell out.   
  
The door remained closed. I had enough. I kicked open the door breaking the lock. Kai was on the wall holding his bloody arm.   
  
'oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man,' was all that ran through my head.  
  
" Kai we have to take you to the nurse!" I tried convincing him, but he wouldn't budge.   
  
" Just leave!" He pushed me.   
  
"Kai you're too weak right now!" I bent my back motioning for him to get on. "KAI!!" I demanded.   
  
" Go Away!"   
  
" Fine! I'll tell the principle!" I started to walk out of the stall but a slight pull stopped me.  
  
" I don't want to go anywhere. We knew each other since we were kids, Tala. How do you think I feel? I don't like dragging people into my problems."  
  
_It's been too long and I'm lost without u  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  
_  
I regret that I just sat and watched him bleed slowly while talking about our past. I missed him when he left. I shall do what he wants. I'll stay here.   
  
I shake my head and sigh.   
  
_[VERSE 1]  
Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything   
For one another  
  
_Unloved when we were young. So, we loved each other. Not blood related, we didn't care. Been through hell load of shit. Been through it together. So unreal. Still my brother for life.  
  
End of Tala's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mariah's POV  
  
"This is crazy!" I mumble to myself.   
  
RINGRING!! Everyone hurried out of class.  
  
  
"BRYAN!" I yell across the classroom as Lee was kept in because of not finished homework.  
  
" Yeah Mariah?" he said walking up to me.  
  
" I need you to check the boy's room. I think Kai is trying to kill himself again please hurry! I told Tala to look into the washroom and he still isn't back!" I wailed.  
  
Bryan quickly took Tala's books and bag and rushed out of the room as I waited for Lee. Hope Kai hasn't done anything bad to himself! I'd go into the washroom myself if I were the same gender!   
  
End of POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bryan's POV  
  
I'm running down the hallway at top speed. I can't bare anything that would happen to Kai. Especially Tala. I was too stuck into my thoughts about Tala, when his binder flew out of his unzipped bag. Argh!! Me and my clumsiness. I pick them up hurriedly. I stuff everything inside the bag. Something caught my eye. My name + who??. Why would that be there? I cram it in not caring at that moment I'll get questions answered later.   
  
Immediately I halted in front of the washroom. "Kai ? Tala?"   
  
" Bryan?" a voice came out. Tala.   
  
" oh no!" another moaned.   
  
" Is that you Kai?"   
  
I see Tala in my view. He nodded. Kai was still missing. Tala's shirt also splashed with some blood. I rushed quickly to him?  
  
" You okay?" I asked. He nodded. Sadness showed. I snap away from the eye contact and found the floor extremely interesting. A blush crept on my face as I was remembering what was in his notebook. I felt a slight tug on my jacket.   
  
"Sorry" I say and follow him to Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Lee and Mariah walk out of the classroom.   
  
" I can't believe the teacher kept me in for that! Just one mistake on my homework!" Lee sighed. [a/n: totalitarian bitch that teacher is.]  
  
" And also you messed up on a few other ones too! Minor though. That teacher's a bitch."   
  
" Yup. I agree. Hey Drigger." Lee passed by the big tiger.  
  
"Lee? You just said Drigger" Mariah stopped and turned around. " Drigger..." her voice softened not knowing what will happen next. Drigger gestured them to get on. They got on the Drigger. The White Tiger brought them to their arrival. The hospital.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the washroom.  
  
"We need to go to phys.ed next Tala." Bryan said after having a talk with Kai and Tala for one full period. "I'll go and tell Sensei that you went home sick, Tala. Take care of Kai. Eh? I need to ask you one more question before I leave Tala. Why was my name in your book?"  
  
"What? You looked into my binders? I thought you were my friend!" Tala boomed with a hurtful look in his eyes. " How could you?"  
  
" No. I was running with your stuff to here and your stuff went flying out your bag. And I picked them up."   
  
A little smile appeared on Tala's face. "I just got a glimpse and I just saw my name and that was all." Bryan explained. "I'm sorry if I did that! I truly am! But why Tala?"  
  
He pushed Bryan on to the wall and kissed his lips shutting Bryan up from all his blabbering. Bryan was shocked at first, but he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Tala's waist, since it felt so right.   
  
Kai was staring at the couple for a few minutes who were playing tonsil hockey (A/n: French kissing other words). Clearing his throat to tell them that they weren't alone in the stall. Tala and Bryan's face flushed red.   
  
"That's why" Tala answered Bryan.   
  
" See you later then!" Bryan jogged to physh.ed with Tala's taste lingering in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry Kai." Tala apologized.  
  
" It doesn't matter. At least your love hasn't gone away." Kai responded.  
  
" You mean... Rei?" Tala questioned silently. Kai nodded.   
  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back...to me  
Can you...hear me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gym class...  
  
"Sensei, Tala has gone home due to a flu and is unable to participate in gym. Kai has gone back to the hospital for a check up and is not due to come." Bryan told his teacher politely. The teacher approved and Bryan made his way on to the bench with the rest of his classmates still thinking of Tala. He looked over the group of people he was in. Something was missing.   
  
"Has anyone seen Lee or Mariah?" the sensei spoke up. Mumbles and whispers came upon the group and many people shook their heads. One hand shot up. " I saw them last going away from school. I don't know. I think they went to see if Kai was okay." Some grumbles and scowls were made as Kai's name was mentioned. Suddenly the door of the gym room opened and Mariah and Lee in their hand there was a pink slip for late to class.   
Their classmates were saying "ooh... and ahhh" as they enter the room. Some guys in the class just sat there and glared at Lee jealously.  
  
  
"Settle down now class." The teacher said taking the slips from the two and started the lesson. They were split out into two teams. While the teacher was talking, Mariah made her way to Bryan. "Where are they?" she asked  
  
" In the washroom. Is there something important?"   
  
" Yeah, I need to talk to Kai. He'd want to know this." With that said, Mariah went off and told the teacher she had to go to the washroom. Running through the hall way and straight towards the boy's washroom. She slipped into the washroom.  
  
_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  
  
_"Who's there?" Two voices spoke in unison.  
  
"Kai? Tala? It's Mariah. I know I'm not supposed to be here but..." She made her way to the last stall where they were staying. 'This is far more important for anyone who argues with me now.' Mariah thought.   
  
" By the way I got you new bandages to wrap that gash. And Yes YOU ARE going to wrap this around your arm." Mariah's voice went a little louder and handed Tala the bandages.   
  
"No I won't!" Kai whined like a kid. Mariah had a serious look on her face and Tala with pleading eyes.  
  
" Kai we know you love him. He'd love to see you get well." Tears welled up in her eyes as she put on her chibi look. Kai lowered his head and gave up and let Tala bandage his arm.  
  
"Kai?" Mariah asked after clean bandages were wrapped.  
  
"Ahuh?" was what she received back.  
  
" You love Rei no matter what state he's in right? Like half paralyzed of something like that right?" In return Mariah got a sigh from Kai.  
  
" Why do you ask these questions? If you must know, fine. I wouldn't care whether what state he is in. I just want him to come back to me. I'll love him no matter what happens to his physical form. As long as he's alive." Kai answered putting his head back leaning on the wall, tears streaking down from his crimson eyes.  
  
'Thought so.' She thought to herself. " Well thanks. Got to go back to class now. And don't even think of removing the straps. Rei doesn't want you dead from blood loss. He loves you too Kai." Her voice faltered leaving Kai and Tala. A tear ran down her face also, going out of the washroom, unnoticed by anyone.   
  
_Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do   
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know   
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
_  
  
  
Mariah wipes away the tear and goes back to the gym and sit on the bench for the next rotation on to the court. She smiles at Lee and winks at him, causing him to blush while he was driving the basketball down the court.  
  
"Are they okay?" Bryan interrupted her stare. " How's Tala?  
  
"Oh sorry Bryan! Yeah. They're okay. Tala's doing just ... Wait... Aren't you suppose to be more concerned about Kai right now??" Mariah curiously eyed Bryan. Bryan Blushed and stuttered with his words. " I meant um... Kai and Tala um... yeah"  
  
Mariah smirked. "Yeah Kai's trying to kill him because Tala forced him to put new bandages on his arm."  
  
A shocked look appeared on his face. "WHAT?" he yelled " You're lying aren't you?" he calmed back down a bit.   
  
"Me?" Mariah put on an innocent face which would break any guy up as they stared at her.  
  
Bryan groaned. "Fine! I'll tell you. You got to keep it a secret though."   
  
"Don't need to tell. You and Tala have a thing for each other eh?" Mariah whispered in Bryan's ear.   
  
"You saw it through my eyes didn't you?"  
  
"Simply yes and no. You asked about Tala not Kai. And you overreacted when I said Kai's trying to kill Tala." Mariah explained. Bryan was surprised she knew all these things.   
  
"beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp.... Next on!" Shouted their teacher.  
  
"hey Lee! Great job!" Mariah kissed him and went on the court.  
  
_Come back...to me  
Can you...hear me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's  
_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Washroom...  
  
"No matter what eh Kai?   
  
"Shut up Tala. I don't want to say anything. I just want him to come back to be my best friend again."  
" You mean more than a friend." Tala teased.  
  
Kai emitted a low cry, clasping his hands on his face annoyed by Tala.  
  
" If you hadn't confessed your love to Bryan yet, I swear you'd be dead by now! I don't want Bryan to kill me if he found you dead. But I swear I'd kill you" Warned Kai.   
  
" Meh" Tala chuckled.  
  
" You don't know how it feels when you lost someone who's your best friend." Kai told.  
  
" Of course I had!"   
  
  
"Really? Like who??? Bryan??" Sarcasm heard in Kai's voice.  
  
" No! Someone a tiny bit less important than Bryan." Tala protested.  
  
"hm... who? I give up."  
  
"You! I missed you when you left." Tala confessed.  
  
" You are my one in the world favourite brother I ever had and wanted to have." Kai spoke softly. " I missed you too."   
  
_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ A/n: Hey all! WARNING: YOU WILL HATE ME! Don't read on! It sucks like crap!!]   
  
_I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
Don't wanna hear you don't love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do a thing without you_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Whistle blows   
  
" Group 'A' Wins!!" Announced the teacher.  
  
A short beep, noticed by students and teachers, meant there was an announcement.   
  
" News has arrived to our school. Rei Kon... ...................................................................................... ... Is......................................................................................... ... ...................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................[a/n: are you still reading? I'm happy about this! Rei getting out of the hospital!! See you all in the Next Chapter!!"]   
~ ja!


	6. Dead or Arisen?

****

Pure Whyte Angel 6

Disclaimer: Not mine! 

Rei is………….............................................................................................. ... ......................................................................................... ..................................................................................... .... ......................................................................................... ....................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................…………………………………………………………. .... ......................................................................................... ....................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................... ......................................................................................………………………………………………………….............................DEAD.........  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
Painful, agonising cries were heard through the classes. But none more excruciating than one voice belonging to a blue haired boy in the boy's washroom. Kai's.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally! End. No there's going to be more though! Don't worry. I'm going to make a fairy and heal Rei and he'll go back to school and be happy with Kai... Me just finishing my climax! Hang on for a loong cliffhanger!!  
  
When I meant out of the hospital, I meant into a coffin LOL! Maybe the doctors made a grand mistake and Rei is still alive you never know. ONLY I DO!!! MWHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!~!!!!

Muah! Love all the reviews! Thanks! 

Okay okay… I will show you a preview of the next chapter happy? :P

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7 preview 

"Why? Why did he have to die? Tala!! Tell me!!" Kai cried, shaking Tala furiously.

"Kai! Get a hold of yourself. We're all said because Rei had died! It was his time to go, Kai… " Tala explained, but was interrupted by another announcement.

"School is now dismissed due to this unfortunate event."

"Come on. I'll bring you to my place just in case any guys/ girls try and hunt you down and kill you."

"Just let them. I won't matter now anyway. Everyone believes that Kenriou bastard. No point in living now! There's just no point." Tears streamed down the bluenette's face. 

" We have to go. I'll be there for you so will the others. Rei will always watch from above over you." Getting Kai onto his back. Then non-oiled door of the boys washroom opened. "Oh shit. Great now we have company. Maybe some guy is trying to find you now." Tala whispered into Kai's ears. Kai groaned softly on Tala's back.

"Kai I know you're in here!" 

"Who's there?" Tala asked. 

~*~*~*~

There! Preview! Now Review! Please! Who could it be? *gasps * Could it be Kenriou that bastard? Find out next chappie well the whole of next chapter! Ja~!

~Aznfyre


	7. History Repeating Itself

Pure White Angel Chapter 7   
  
Disclaimers: Yes I don't own them.  
  
I'm sorry to disappoint anyone that read my fic. Hehe I killed Rei.   
  
Well here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why? Why did he have to die? Tala!! Tell me!!" Kai cried, shaking Tala furiously.  
  
"Kai! Get a hold of yourself. We're all said because Rei had died! It was his time to go, Kai... " Tala explained, but was interrupted by another announcement.  
  
"School is now dismissed due to this unfortunate event."  
  
"Come on. I'll bring you to my place just in case any guys or girls try and hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"Just let them. I won't matter now anyway. Everyone believes that Kenriou bastard. No point in living now! There's just no point." Angry tears streamed down the bluenette's face.   
  
" We have to go. I'll be there for you so will the others. Rei will always watch from above over you." Getting Kai onto his back. Then non-oiled door of the boys washroom opened. "Oh shit. Great now we have company. Maybe some guy is trying to find you now." Tala whispered into Kai's ears. Kai groaned softly on Tala's back.  
  
"Kai I know you're in here!"   
  
"Who's there?" Tala asked.   
  
"Is that you Tala?" the voice answered. " It's me Lee. We have to take Kai home. To one of our places. Bryan and Mariah are getting some of his belongings from his house. We'll go to your house first since you have a butler and everything. I already told them to be there. Kai's here to right?"  
  
"Thank goodness it's you. I thought it was Kenriou. Yeah, meet up at my place. Kai's here. He refuses to go but too bad." Tala walked out of the stall meeting up with Lee.   
  
"Is anyone in this hallway?" Lee peered out of the washroom door.   
  
"Nope. All clear. Let's go Tala." They rushed out of the washroom, through the hallway and out of the school. Lee caught a cab and they were driven to Tala's mansion. Tala paid the bill and thanked the driver.   
  
" You got a beautiful house Tala." Lee complimented, looking at the huge building. Red bricked with windows of many different sizes, and a dark shade of blue shingled rooftop. Some had closed white curtains and some had blue and red. The large windows had that had opened curtains, neatly tucked at the side, showed how magnificent each room was. Lee admired each room as they walked in. The butler lead Lee to each room while Tala went to his room and placed Kai on the King sized mattress bed. Lee was taking a tour of Tala's house as Tala tended for Kai. The Music room had a grand black Petrof piano with a tall black show case of tiny crystal figurines. An organized bookcase filled with all sorts of music books, from repertoires and studies to modern day music from Avril Livigne, Aaliyah, Smash mouth etc. Other living rooms had a huge comfy velvet couch with different colours like milky white and shades of red, blue and purple for different rooms. Also, where sunlight was able to be penetrated into the rooms, beautiful plants were sitting on the floor near the opened windows. The dinning room consisted of a huge oak table with a chandelier shinning brightly above. Arranged on the table was a set of dinning plates and set beside were all the utensils in orderly fashion. Lee was in awe. For this was his first time walking into Tala's home.   
  
"DING DONG" the doorbell rang.  
  
"Master Bryan welcome. And you must be Mariah." One of the butlers addressed them.   
  
"Woah! This is so wow." Mariah stood in amazement like Lee.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Lee poked his head out behind the butler.   
  
"How's Kai doing?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and see. He's with Tala right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala's room...  
  
"Gorgeous!" was the word that came out of Mariah's mouth. They all got to the bed where Kai was lying.   
  
" Out of exhaustion, he fell asleep." Tala said staring at the sleeping figure.  
  
" That's good. Let's go downstairs to the living room and discuss how to help Kai out." Lee suggested. " Lock all sharp and harmful things to Kai in your drawer!" Tala takes out a remote control and the room changes only colourful walls and a few locked drawers also a door to the washroom. They all headed downstairs for their little meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were served cookies and drinks.   
  
Tala sighed and sat back into the couch. " I don't know what to do! Kai is like my brother! He's been with me all my life..."and adds quietly. "Same with Bryan."  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell sounded again. They greeted Max, Tyson and Kenny, who also came into there little conference.   
  
"Where were all of you at?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Hopefully he would be alright." Lee spoke.   
  
" How are you so sure?" Tala questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Well we need to help Kai don't you think? He needs to stay alive. Even if it's against his will we need to get him some counselling "  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 hours has past.  
  
"Really?" Tyson exclaims.  
  
"Yes." Lee answers.  
  
"Umm... isn't it about time to check up on Kai?" Tala asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Mariah and Lee sounded.  
  
" But we don't want to disturb Kai since he can be still asleep." Kenny suggested.  
  
" And we know how pissed he gets!" Max added.  
  
"Hmm... Still we need to!" Tyson rolled his eyes. " Even if I don't want to get yelled at."  
  
" Bryan have any suggestions? You seem awfully quiet." Tala looked over at Bryan who was blushing at the moment.  
  
" Did you put everything away in your washroom Tala?" Bryan questioned.  
  
"Shit!" Tala cursed. "Let me check! He can't get mad at me that easily."   
  
" There's no need" Bryan stood up. " Follow me."  
  
They entered this secured room. " I've heard you complain about having a camera for security in your room Tala. Facing the window so if anyone tries to come through the window. The screen is fuzzy still. I still have to work some buttons out. But I can stop if you don't want the cam in your room. " Bryan blushed harder.  
  
"Thanks Bryan. I was going to install one. But I was too lazy." Tala patted him on the shoulder.   
  
"Actually, um... Only I have access to it." Flicking a pair of keys out. " I only made it a week ago. So I didn't do much. It's faced to the window and can see the part of your bed. It's not fully ready, the images aren't fully clear."  
  
Mariah giggles softly in the background as the lavender eye blader went rambling on.   
  
Bryan uses the mouse and moves the camera to the bed. "Where's Kai?" They all pondered. With that Tala sped out of the room and raced upstairs to his room. The rest of the gang dashed behind Tala.  
  
"KAI!!! HOW MANY COUNTLESS TIMES DO WE NEED TO TELL YOU WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!?" Tala wanted to strangle Kai.  
  
"The door to your washroom is locked." Bryan jiggled the knob.  
  
"Kai must've fell off to the side of the bed and his cuts opened on the contact of the floor. He's still wrapped in your blankets."  
  
Staring at the bloody blankets, Mariah told Lee called the ambulance, and Kenny checked up on dizzy if Kai would survive. And of course they needed to find someone else to help giving some blood. Now Rei was dead, there seemed to be no more hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ja! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Last Breath

Chapter 8 

~*~*~*~

Gomen Nasai for all the waiting…

Song: Last Breath- Creed

~*~*~*~

Side note: Rei announced dead… Friday

~*~*~*~

__

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
~*~*~*~

  
Staring at the bloody blankets, Mariah told Lee called the ambulance, and Kenny checked up on dizzy if Kai would survive. And of course they needed to find someone else to help giving some blood. Now Rei was dead, there seemed to be no more hope.   


While waiting for the emergency ambulance, Mariah phoned some person and told them about Kai's situation as the rest of the bladers chattered or looked after Kai. The ambulance finally came and carried Kai away to the hospital. The rest of them were driven to the hospital by Tala's limousine. Getting into the limo, Lee's cellphone rang. 

" 'riah." He handed the phone to Mariah. 

"Hello?" She answered." We're arriving to the hospital now, we don't know the status yet. But I'll phone you later if I have any news."

(A/n: Yes I skipped the ambulance scene now we're in the hospital.)

"Doctor, so he's going to be fine right?" 

"The transfusion of blood worked and everything is successful. He's going to stay in the hospital for a few days and if you three," The doctor pointed towards Tala, and the two neko-jins. "Please come here often to visit Kai, he'll be in a very unstable state. Comfort him and things, you can change whomever to come. You'll be the first to know when he awakens. Just put down your phone numbers on the clipboard in front of the bed."

"Okay." The three chosen ones replied and wrote their numbers down. They all waved goodbye to the doctor and left the building. Once out of the building, Lee's phone rang once again.

"Hello? Lee? I've been trying to phone you guys!" An excited voice came." 'Riah please."

"Woah! Hold on…" Lee passed the phone to his girlfriend.

"Mariah? Has the fusion worked? Is he going to be okay? How is he doing?" The same voice asked.

"Don't be so worried, Re… Rika! Yeah it did! Come and visit Kai now me and Lee will see you. Bye!" She finished her sentence quickly and hung up the phone.

"Nice recovery from the name." Lee whispered in her ear. Others eyed them suspiciously. 

"What?" The two yell in unison.

"Who was that?" Tyson's curiosity took over. 

"Some girl you don't know. Woah! Look at the time. We all should go home. Kai will be fine. Let's visit him tomorrow." Lee walked with the group further away from the hospital.

"Oh shoot! I forgot something in Kai's room. I need to get it." She tugged at Lee's hand. 

"We'll see you all the next afternoon." Lee waved goodbye and headed into the building with Mariah.

"Fine. We'll come back tomorrow." The gang began to walk home. Suddenly a figure crashed into Max, but kept on running into the building. 

"Ouch! Who was that?" Max asked grabbing Tyson's hand to get up.

"Don't know some pretty girl though." Kevin leaning on Gary tiredly. 

"Looked somewhat familiar that black long hair." Gary wondered. " Nah… It can't be… She's a Chinese girl…" 

They were all tired and dropped the conversation. Parted ways and left for home.

~*~*~*~*~

"Phew. Close call." The Chinese girl panted. "Lee! Mariah! Over here!"

"So glad you came, Riiiika." Lee smirked. 

"Shut up! Lee that is not my name and you know it!" Rika said calmly suppressed her anger.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault for letting it almost slip. Sooner or later you'd have to tell Kai anyway. And the others." Mariah protested.

" Yeah. I know." Rika sighed. "When I meet Tyson and them what should I say?? Should I tell them that I'm Rei's twin sister that just transferred to the school? Right after my Dear Dear brother died. How's Kai doing anyway?" 

" He fainted due to the loss of blood and now is recovering because _Rei_ wasn't taken away yet." Lee stressed on Rei's name.

"Stop it Lee. It's getting annoying." Mariah led Rika down to Kai's room.

"At least he still is alive." Rika said looking at Kai's bound wounds.

"We can stay for awhile if you want." Lee closed the door behind him quietly as Rika sat down in a chair beside Kai's bed.

"Anyway, what was that you were trying to tell us before I hung the phone?" Mariah asked.

"I'm not suppose to say. I'll tell you hints in these two weeks. They were kind enough." Rika replied back forcing back tears forming in her cat like eyes.

"Kai will be better in the next few days." Lee told Rei's-so-called-twin.

"Well I say I did a pretty good job. Now you can be enrolled in classes with us with minor suspicion." Mariah started another topic. "Just be yourself again. And follow me not Lee."

"It's going to be hard. Five days. I don't know if I would be able to keep this up." She said sadly and stood up to leave with the other neko-jins.

"Kai will accept you don't worry. He'll be back in a few days. You'll be alright in five days. You'd be able to get used to school and everything." Mariah put her arms around the girl. The three neko-jins walked out of the hospital and the White Tiger's place. Rika stayed at with Lee and Mariah. 

~*~*~*~

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
~*~*~*~

The next morning, Rika met, again, Kevin and Gary at breakfast. 

"So you were the one that called a few days after R…Rei passed?" Kevin asked eating his eggs.

"Yeah. Of course. He was…er one of my best friends before he moved away and met you all. I met Mariah when he invited me to his new house then Lee came, but I never met you two." Kev and Gary nodded. " They did mention about both of you though!"

Rika hung out with the Tigers and met Tyson, Max, Kenny, Tala and Bryan over the weekend. They checked on Kai on Sunday night after having dinner with each other. 

~*~*~*~ 

Monday

~*~*~*~

"Well, let's go to school." Lee brought down a school bag from Rei's room. "Here, use Rei's old pack and stuff. The schools stuff are already in there."

"Okay."

Gary locked the door behind them and started walking towards school.

~*~*~*~*~

At school (Monday) (a/n: This might be the ending few chapters… So the chapters might rushed… Extra long chapter…)

~*~*~*~*~

As a new student Rika, the pretty young Chinese girl, was accepted quickly amongst the school, hanging out with White Tigers and such. S_ome_ of the girls say she's stealing all the guys, like Mariah used to do. Others who appreciated her said that she'd make it to the top ten of beautiful girls. The guys, gazed at her longingly. (A/n: Ahem… If you might've forgotten, in the chapter that Kai read Kenriou's news article, there was something about Kai and Rei being the hottest guys of the school… It's not fair if there was a guys list only ^.^)

~*~*~*~

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
~*~*~*~

After school ended, Tala got a call from the nurse saying that Kai is stirring awake and told them to immediately visit him in the hospital. Tala informed the two neko-jins and got to the hospital. They went into Kai's room and the first word that came out from Kai was 

"Why?"

"Because… We don't want to loose another great friend. And Rei would want to see you alive." Mariah replied.

"There's no point. He's dead."

"Don't take everything for granted Kai." Glancing at Tala who had a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. "Tala did a hell lot to save you. Not only you are grieving for Rei, we are too."

"I'm not just here to repay you for saving me from killing my self when I was young." Mariah was shocked at that point but Tala continued. "I saved you because you were my friend, and once was my love Kai. You still are, but in a brotherly way. I won't let you just die because of this. Rei will always look out for you and we'll be here." Tala went up and hugged Kai. Kai was still uncertain that he still wanted to live, but he didn't want to think at the moment. He leaned into Tala's embrace and said "Thank you." Then there was a knock at the door and the doctor came in. 

"Kai will be able to go back to school tomorrow." The doctor said checking the notes in front of the hospital bed. "Come pick him up a three hours later. We have to make a final check up on him. Or else you three can stay here and wait for Kai." 

Kai didn't return home. Instead, Lee forced him to stay at Tala's mansion so the suicidal teen wouldn't do anything stupid. They all stayed at Tala's for dinner and finishing their homework. The four talked about how school was and the new girl who arrived and was hanging out with them. Kai was not that interested though had heard that the girl had many similarities as some person. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday Morning

~*~*~*~*~

" There's something really familiar about Rika." Gary leaned over and whispered into Kevin's ear. Talking about height difference, that was a foot to accomplish for Gary. 

" I agree I couldn't put a finger on it…" Kevin replied. "Hey Kai." 

"Hi Kai… Welcome back…" Various people welcomed him. 

~*~*~*~*~

Kai's Point Of View.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey." I replied back to some of them.

I sigh and walk to class with a mind full of thoughts. "Rei." Why the hell did he have to die…Damn that asshole, Kenriou… I arrive into my class and slump in my chair. Hmm… Wasn't Bryan's friend, Spencer, part of the school paper committee? Maybe he can clear my name… hmm…

Little groups have a small chitchat before class starts. I close my eyes trying to block out everything. Access denied. All my memories pour into my head once again and again. Rei and I surfing for the first time. Watching a scary movie that freaked him out. After he went home watching that movie, Chuckie, he came back to my house with a sleeping bag in his arms.

That night the White Tigers where all going out until who knows when. When Rei returned home no one was there. He told me he grabbed his stuff and came right back to my place. I laugh at that thought. He demanded to sleep with me in my apartment…

(A/n: The apartment had one living room, kitchen, and two rooms one for study and computer and the other for sleeping. Rei lives with the White Tigers. Kai lives in an apartment near where they live.) 

He kept twisting and turning in his sleeping bag. It got kind of annoying. So I told him to sleep in the bed with me. We both didn't have a problem with that. In the morning, I opened my eyes and saw that his face was less than an inch away from mine. About to close the gap, his eyes fluttered open. Both of us blushed a tint of pink. Now as I think about it I shouldn't had hesitated. I should've told him then and there … The pain comes back to me… All over again…

~*~*~*~  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in his grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
~*~*~*~

"Class settle down now… We'll start off with page 170 in your science text book." The teacher announced. "Rika please read out loud." 

The girl stood up and began to read. I didn't even bother looking at her. She started. 

"The cell is covered by a membrane which… "

"Great! You may sit down now Rika. That is your science experiment you have to do. Create a prototype of a cell. It must contain all the essential needs of a cell the nucleus etc... I'll give you ten minutes to jot down ideas for creating the cell prototype then go and discuss with your partners. I have already paired you all up yesterday." The teacher let the students walk around class to meet with their assigned partners. 

"Oh! Rika, you'll have to work with Kai since he was away and you weren't here yet." Sensei announced out loud. The whole class was silent. I feel many eyes on me. 

"Lucky bitch. She's new and she got Kai as her partner already! I've been in Kai's class for almost a year! And I still haven't been assigned with him!" A girl with brown hair, streaked with red highlights complained. "Ugh! She's so…"

"Come on Kristel. Let's work. Get over it. Some other girls have been in Kai's class for more than a year or two. They still haven't been paired up with him." Kristel's purple hair friend, Beca, tapped her on the shoulder. 

I snorted maybe because I'd rather have a more worthy partner than a annoying spoiled brat like you. I'd rather work alone anyway.

"Hi! I'm your lab partner?" Rika tells me after ten minutes passed. 

"I've heard. You don't need to repeat it for me. I'm not deaf." I flash a few glares around the class as other groups start working again. 

"So? You going to discuss this experiment? Or of course Mr.Sourpants would of course ace it as usual." She said casually.

"How do you know I ace most thing?" Dumb question and when did anybody call me Mr. Sourpants well besides Tyson and… 

"Well if you aren't so popular and not top chart of everything in the school paper, then I wouldn't have known. And Mariah and them told me lots about you." She interrupted not a moment too soon.

"Here are my ideas on making the project. This project would probably be a success." Rika explained to me her plans. "I'll add the finishing touches." Looking down at the page. I answer "Whatever. I'll make up something. It'll be done."

"Alright discussions over! Go back to your seats now." Everyone returned to their seats. " Flip to the next page 171. Please read again Rika. Just to finish this chapter off." 

She stood up and start reading the requirements of the presentation. Oh well I guess I'll just improvise.

Curiosity takes over my body and my head turns towards her… I rub my eyes and gaze at her face. I look around the class, not to my surprise, most of the guys were staring at her. No make up, all natural, light tint of pink on her cheeks…Her black hair streaked with highlights… My eyes locked on with hers. Familiar… Don't go there! Damnit! I turn back to face the front of classroom. Flashes of my past before Rei had died come into my head. NO! No! 

I snapped back to reality and raise my hand up. I HAVE to go to the nurse's office! Can't stand this anymore. My head is starting to pound hard. I leave the room with the teacher's permission. I head straight to the nurse's office. The nurse ordered me to eat a small pill and sleep on the mat for a while. Hopefully everything will be fine after a period. I drown into darkness.

__

~*~*~*~

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
~*~*~*~

End Of Kai's POV

~*~*~*~ 

The end of the boring class. Kai's still sleeping in the nurse's office. 

~*~*~*~

Rika accompanied by Mariah met Lee on the way to P.E.

Mariah led Rika into the girls change room while Lee went to the opposite. 

"It's okay. We arrived early, Rika, change and go outside before other girls come in." Mariah told Rika.

(A/n: Don't make much sense right now.) 

Rika nodded and changed, so did Mariah. 

" I wonder if Kai's alright." Rika asked. "He ran out of the classroom after I started reading again. 

"Aww… is poor Rika going to cry her little ass off because Kai ran off?" A brunette came in followed by a purple hair girl.

"No. He told me because he couldn't stand anymore perfume from you so he ran to the nurses office." Rika turned her back to the two girls. " Oh… what type of perfume is it a cheap rip off version of eau de toilette? And you just bottled up some yellow liquid from the toilet?"

" Kai doesn't like girls like you flirting with him. He'll just reject you and make you depressed. And knowing him he wouldn't like low class brats like you!" Beca said pointing her index finger at Rika.

"What now? You jealous that Rika's paired with Kai? How immature. For your info. Kai doesn't like suck up sluts like you two. Mariah spat back at her. "And another thing you wouldn't know what Kai wants. You know nothing about him." Rika concluded and Mariah went through another door to the gym. The two girls walk into the gym to see Kenriou and Lee arguing and other people watching them sitting on the bench.

"Come one Lee. Ignore this loser. He's not worth our time." Rika told Lee, who just glared at Kenriou. Just then their gym teacher walked in. 

"Is there a problem boys?" He asked. The two teens quickly shrugged and headed opposite ways of the huge wooden floored gym. 

"Okay now we need two team captains for this sport. Anyone volunteer?" Asked the teacher. A few hands shot up. Obviously, among the students Kenriou's and Lee took a shot. "Kenriou, and Rika. You two are going to be team captains of the basketball teams." The teacher randomly submitted people on each team. Rika was with Lee, and Mariah was on Kenriou's team. Beca and Kristel were bickering about how they might break a nail. 

"You're team will be blue, Rika, and Kenriou, yours will be yellow." Announced the Sensei. 

"Yellow, what a distasteful colour on me! Oh well." Mariah muttered under her breath. 

"Do you want me to ask Mr. T to change colours?" Kenriou sweetly asked Mariah.

"Hmm… Now I don't see to care seeing that there's nobody good on my team to impress!" And stalked off to the bench. First period went by smoothly. Dribble… dribble and squeaks of shoes on the hard floor. To many people's surprise, Kenriou team didn't wasn't in the lead. Rika's team was up by 5 points. 

Kenriou was furious, he plotted for revenge. He saw Lee dribbling down the court. His main target. Kenriou charges with full speed to the end where Lee was. The hot head rammed straight into another person who was pivoting with one foot had intersected with his plan. The figure fell down and a painful agonising scream filled the gym. Some people covered their ears. 

"Rika!" Mariah jumped off the bench and headed onto the court where the false victim lay clutching her ankle. A crowd surrounded her until their buff phys. Ed. Teacher cleared them out. "Rika, can you stand up?" With the help of Mariah she stood up. Half her weight on her friend and half the weight on her good foot. 

" Mariah please help her get to the nurse's office immediately." The gym teacher commanded. The pink haired girl nodded and went. 

"The rest of you go get changed. Kenriou, stay behind." The class scurried away into the change room while Kenriou was stayed in the gym with their teacher.

"Kenriou!" The voice boomed. " I'm very disappointed in you. That was very un-sportman like! I expected more of you! You will serve detentions after school." The angry man wrote down on his clipboard about Kenriou's behaviour and handed him a detention slip. 

~*~*~*~ 

The two girls reach the nurse's office where Kai is still sleeping. The nurse bustles Mariah out and tends to Rika. 

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Wincing in pain as the nurse applies some ointment.

"Alright! Bye then!" Mariah went back to the change room to change.

~*~*~ 

"I'm soo glad that Rika girl, is gone. I hate her. She's such a bitch." Kristel and a bunch of her friends poked more fun at Rika, not noticing Mariah come in.

"You have no right to say shit about her. You hate her cause she's better than you and the player, Kenriou, likes me and not you and you're just too afraid on saying shit about me so you talk about my friends!" Mariah shouted. 

"What did you say??" The snob turned abruptly towards Mariah. 

"You heard me!"

A huge cat fight broke out in the change room. Hearing all the ruckus, the coach opened the slightly and shouted at them, to hurry the girls to finish changing. The fight died down, with a few scratches here and there and daggers thrown across the room. (A/n: Daggers as in Glares…) 

~*~*~*~  


In the nurse's room…

The nurse finally left and Rika's ankle was bound tightly. In front of her, was the blue hair hottie lying asleep with a sweaty forehead. A nightmare. Rika stood up. Leaning most of her weight on her good foot she hoisted herself to Kai. 

__

~*~*~*~

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  


~*~*~*~

Kai's dream

~*~*~*~

Standing in a dark alley. Alone. Once again. No lights. Sitting on the damp floor at the corner of the pathway. Heavy scent of wet mist floated around. A teardrop drips down from Kai's face. Staring straight into the opaque night around. Flashbacks whiplash through his mind. 

"Momma Poppa…" A little blue hair baby blurts out softly. Seeing through a small peek hole. "BANGBANGBANG! " goes the gun of the murderer. Thump Thump goes the bodies of Kai's parents down on the ground. Kai held his breath not making any noise. The killer shuffles around and grabs some possessions. 

Another tear trickled down the face of Kai. Remembrance of his grandfather, slashing his face. Then making an artist tattoo young Kai's face. That made other people not to notice the deep gashes and scars of the abuse. 

Kai still sat on the damp ground hugging his feet to his chest and squeezing his eyes tight, letting another drop of tear fall down. He opens his eyes after a few minutes staring into the translucent fog in front of him. Something shadowed was coming towards him. The figure got clearer. "Rei…?" Kai questioned. The body outline of Rei holding out his hand to Kai came closer. The bluenette got off his sitting position and reached forwards to Rei. Rei started to disappear into the foggy mist. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! REIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed out loud. "WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*~*~

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe

~*~*~*~

Rika's POV

~

"Mom … Dad…" Kai whispers out in his sleep. 

More beads of sweat fell from the laying down Kai in the nurse's office. I now stood above him. Kai's head was burning when I felt it. I took a towel from the side and wiped his sweaty head.

"Rei…?" with a small hint of question at the end. Suddenly he woke up. He screamed. 

"Kai! Kai! IT"S ME!!! Don't you recognise me Kai?" I tried making him remember. It hit me. How would he know me in this body?

~*~*~*~

Kai's POV. 

~*~*~*~

"Kai! Kai! IT"S ME!!! Don't you recognise me Kai?" Rika yelled at me. What was she playing at? 

I pinched myself seeing if it was real or if I was dreaming. Nope. Definitely not dreaming. 

"Rei's dead! I don't know you! I'd recognise Rei if he here! But he's not!. Rei's dead…" My hair shaded over my eyes to keep anyone from seeing what a wreck I am now.

~*~*~*~

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
~*~*~*~

I got off the bed and ran out the door not wanting to be reminded. 

"I'm not who you think, Kai." She told me before I left. The voice. Rika's voice. It changed… The sound … No way… I can't be… My head swirls I can't think straight! I head straight towards the main doors and out of the school. I don't want to be here anymore, one sprinted to the nearby forest overlooking crashing waters against the banks of the cliff. 

~*~*~*~

Cornered by unwanted memories and emotions, Kai had made his decisions.

~*~*~*~

This is an extra long chapter. This chapter was re-done again and again… this is literally her 6th time re-doing this! Stupid computer keep on freezing up! Deleting and eating all the precious files! Sorry … EXTREMELY sorry for long wait… As usual Please Review!! School starts so no new chapter for a while… Good luck in school you all!

~*~*~*~*~ Ja!

Aznfyre


	9. Last Minute, Last Glance, Last Words

****

Chapter 9

****

Last chapter: 

Title: Last Day Last Hour Last Minute Last Glance

Song: _Easier to Run_- Linkin Park 

To kill Kai? Or do not? Is Rika Rei? Is Rika just some other girl? Hm… Read and Enjoy don't forget to Review! If you want an eppi…

Beginning of Last Chapter…

~*~*~

**__**

It's easier to run   
Replacing this pain with something numb   
It's so much easier to go   
Than face all this pain here all alone   
  
~*~*~*~

Kai's POV

~*~*~*~

"I'm not who you think, Kai." She told me before I left. The voice. Rika's voice. It changed… The sound … No way… I can't be… My head swirls I can't think straight! I head straight towards the main doors and out of the school. I don't want to be here anymore, one sprinted to the nearby forest overlooking crashing waters against the banks of the cliff. 

~*~*~*~

End of POV

~*~*~*~

Normal POV

~*~*~*~

Cornered by unwanted memories and emotions, Kai had made his decisions. Before Kai jumped off the cliff, a blinding light threw him off balance. Covering his eyes he fell backwards hitting the greenish grass. 

~*~*~**_  
Something has been taken   
From deep inside of me   
A secret I've kept locked away   
No one can ever see   
Wounds so deep they never show   
They never go away   
Like moving pictures in my head   
For years and years they've played_**

~*~*~

Kai's POV

~*~*~

What the fuck!? Argh! What's this!?! I ran away from the weird girl, ran away from my past, now running to my death. Mysteriously, this stupid white light blinds my vision and stops me! Why the hell does this keep on happening! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE NO MORE!!! INTERUPPTIONS!! 

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYTHING STOP ME!????" I shout out knowing only the crashing waves below would respond.

"Cause I don't want to see my best friend to die. It's already sad to see what you have done to yourself Kai. It pains me more than you can imagine." Some voice spoke coming from the light. The light slowly dimmed. Black flowing hair all over the place, Chinese style outfit, golden orb eyes… I stared with my mouth opened. No scars, no nothing everything pure and untainted. I took a few minutes to find my voice.

"Rei??" I stuttered. I can't believe this. "You're dead. Aren't you?" I'm hallucinating. This CAN'T be happening.

"Well for one you got it right that I'm Rei. You're not hallucinating, and this is happening. Also I do believe it's time that you're going back to Tala's mansion right now. I'll explain when we get there. Okay? No arguments!" Rei demanded. I can't believe this! Rei? Here? Reading my mind? Oh crap… I'm walking to Tala's house right now? Following Rei's instructions why?? I can't deny any more. I know the reason, but am too afraid to say anything. I'm such a coward.

"Stop wondering so much! I told you I'll explain it to everyone. I only have a limited amount of time. I wasted 5 days already. This is the last one for everything to get cleared." His voice broke through my thoughts. I didn't listen. I used my short cut to go back to Tala's mansion so that Rei wouldn't be seen. I didn't want people glaring at me. I had enough of everything. One thing on my mind………Death……… Lying face down in my grave so everyone can kiss my ass… All of a sudden walking down the alleyway, I feel a strong force push me to the wall.

~*~*~  
**If I could change I would   
Take back the pain I would   
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would   
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would   
**~*~*~

"Let me tell you one thing. I told you before don't try killing yourself. I really don't want you to die." Rei said sternly, with forming tears in his eyes.

"Why does it matter!? It's not like anyone cares!" I take my gaze off Rei, holding me in a death grip against the wall.

" I CARE! DON'T YOU SEE WHY I CAME BACK FOR? Why would I die and you see me right now? WHY? WHY WOULD I STOP YOU FOR KILLING YOURSELF? DAMNIT! LOOK AT ME KAI! " His eyes showed passion and concern. Angry tears streamed down from his eyes. " Why did you follow my instructions to go to Tala's house just down the road from this alley way? That's the same exact reason I came back! DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE A COWARD! I…I…" 

"Love you…" I finished off the sentence and embraced him tightly. "I was waiting for this moment far too long. I'm very sorry Rei…" Tears ran down my face freely in the alley forgetting everything else. 

"You really do? You better be… You stubborn bastard…" Rei replied, hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

" Yeah I do Rei. I'm speaking the truth Rei. Wo Ai Ni… Let's hurry up to Tala's. He'll think I'd be killing myself again." I said as I let him go. "I should've told you earlier."

"He has a right to think that. " Rei said in a matter of fact kind of voice. "You should've told me earlier. But it's not your fault. It's my fault not telling you. Come on let's go it's 5 p.m. already. I only have a few hours. And the last thought from you, lying faced down, I wouldn't mind kissin your ass." Rei smirked.

**__**

~*~*~**  
Sometimes I remember   
The darkness of my past   
Bringing back these memories   
I wish I didn't have   
Sometimes I think of letting go   
And never looking back   
And never moving forward so   
There would never bee a past   
**~*~*~

"How-" I asked. 

" I can only read yours not anyone else cause the reason I came back was to speak to you." He answered, cutting me off rudely, but it didn't matter to me. 

~*~*~  
**Just washing it aside   
All of the helplessness inside   
Pretending I don't feel misplaced   
Is so much simpler than change   
**~*~*~

We reached Tala's house in a couple of minutes. When the redhead opened the door I expected him freak out on me like a mother would. 

"Who? What? Rei?" Tala stuttered when he opened the door. 

"Yup…" Rei smiled. " So are you going to let us in or…?" 

" Yeah… Sorry… But how did you…? The announcements at school said that they were going to bury you near the cliff over looking the waves… tomorrow and you're here??" 

"I'll tell all of you when you're all here. I think the white tigers will come too right?" Rei asked.

" Well how'd you guess? They're already here. They came after school and said something about this girl Rika was visiting Kai and… everything is soo screwed. Bryan's staying after school to do something. Come in…" Tala stared at me with a confuse look on his face.

"I don't know either." I replied and walked in to the living room where the White Tigers were lounging on the velvet couches. Obviously Tyson was probably in the kitchen stuffing himself with Max and Kenny trying to stop them.

~*~*~**  
It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb   
It's so much easier to go   
Than face all this pain here all alone**

~*~*~

"Rei? I mean Rik…" Mariah said in shock. " But…" 

"Hey Rei!?" Max popped his head from the kitchen, " Tyson! Rei's here!"

"He's dead!" Kenny went into the living room and stared in shock.

"AHHH!!!! HIS GHOST!!!!" Max hid behind Tyson. 

"Rei??" Tyson slowly stepped towards the group.

"It's okay… It's me… Sit down and lemme explain. I only have a few hours." Rei's smile slightly changed. 

"Okay first off. I am dead. I was allowed to come back for a these past days. I was in a form of Rika so people wouldn't be like AHHHH!! Rei's ghost! Spirits up there," Rei pointed upwards. " let me come back to deliver a message, not to all of you though. Um… I'll get to that later. They are waiting for me to go back by the evening of today." He turned to Kai who sat beside him. " I don't have the same blood type as Kai. The spirits changed the blood flowing through me so Kai would be saved. I don't know how the transfusion was suppose to work but I'm glad it did. I told Drigger to do one last thing for me and was for Lee and Mariah to come and visit me for you both had probably skipped or had a free spare. Here." Rei handed his Drigger to Lee. " For you to keep. I know he'll listen to you. What ever is left is yours Lee. I doubt you'd be wanting my stuff eh Mariah? But you can take whatever. But they'll be all named. The spirits helped me putting all my belongings to separate groups and have your names there. Everything's in my room. I know you have questions about my for right now I presume? Being semi-transparent and all." Everyone nodded. The spirits only allowed me to change into this form only once, but then I would have to return up there that day. I had no reason until Kai was at the-" 

"Nothing at all. I just went outside for a breath of air. That's all." Cutting Rei's sentence off. 

"Shut up Kai." Tala snapped. " I know you're lying. 

Kai just glared and Rei continued.

"Yeah… a breath of air at the edge of the cliff where I am to be buried? But you're still here that's all that matters." Rei stood up and walked to the window. "They're waiting for me out there. I'll miss all of you. One more condition from them is, I can appear in your dreams only once a year. Isn't that great? I have one more request I want to make." He smiled. Silent tears came from some of his friends. 

"Ask away." Kevin's eyes filling up with tears. 

"I want to talk to you guys for one last time. After I talk to each of you, please leave in the other room and don't cry. I don't want to leave here unhappy."

"Rei!" Max gasped. "You're not see through anymore." A small blue aura from the outside of the mirror gave one glowing light before disappearing into thin air.

Rei got only a second to look down at his arms before getting hugged by Max and Tyson crying.

"Hey! You two! You'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You continue your blading skills. I have things at the White Tigers place for you two."

"I can't believe you're going to go. We're going to miss you a lot Rei." Tyson said through his tears.

"Thanks for everything. Especially our friend." Max hugged Rei one last time.

"Alright you two. I had a fun time too. Bye." Rei waved to them as they left out of the room. 

"Yo bro." Rei addressed to Lee who smiled. They clasped their hands together like at the Asian tournament and hugged. 

"Good luck with Mariah, man." Rei teased and whispered. " She likes red and white roses for Valentines day. Alternate each year or combine them. A silver amulet necklace to go along with one of her outfits and maybe some new hair stuff." 

"Thanks Rei." Lee smirked. "Always my brother." 

"That had to involve me somehow didn't it?" Mariah raised one of her eyebrows. She kissed Rei on his cheek and embraced him. " If you told Lee that I wanted a silver amulet necklace with that white outfit that I have I would be sure I will not appreciate the present." 

Rei laughed. "Damn! Lee! Cancel the necklace present for Mariah. Haha." And released Mariah. 

"Thanks for teaching me beyblade Rei. I'll never forget you." 

"Kevin and Gary. I don't know what to say." Rei were at a loss of words. " Except. Thanks for sticking by my side." Rei hugged each of the White Tigers again. " My belongings are yours when I'm gone."

"Rei! You're disappearing again." Gary said in shock.

"So that was what the blue orb thingy was." Rei said not even sure himself. 

"Good bye." Rei waved bye to the Tigers as they too exited the room.

"Tala, thanks for everything. Have fun with Bryan." Rei smirked. 

Kai chuckled.

"What!? How'd you know? KAI!!!" Tala glared with his icy blue eyes. 

"Not me!" 

"I can smell the scent of Bryan on your clothes Tala." Rei embraced Tala. " Thanks for saving Kai million couple of times." 

"Okay come on! I knew that was about me." Kai rolled his eyes and walked towards the two. 

"Well don't try killing yourself again then." Tala demanded and let go of Rei whose body was disappearing rapidly.

"You can't stop what's going to happen Tala. It's for him to decide whether or not. But stick by his side until the end like you would to Bryan. Bye Tala. Tell Bryan I'm gone too and everything that happened. Or I think he'll have the security cameras to turn to." Rei smiled.

"Kai…" Rei leapt into Kai's open arms. "I will miss you the most. Thanks for being my best friend." 

"Rei…" Tears left Kai's eyes. " I don't want you to leave…" Kai held him tightly as if it was the end of the world. 

"I have to go though Kai… Its not your fault, Kai." Rei took a step backwards. From his neck and down, he became translucent again. The end is for you to decide. Whatever you do, I'll always be waiting for you." 

(a/n: translucent equals semi-transparent… ^^ science… *snickers*)

"Rei…" Kai began. Rei's cold hand lifted Kai's chin. Rei fell towards Kai and gave him one last kiss. Kai kissed Rei back touching Rei's skin one last time of their final minute. Rei completely turned back to his normal state of translucency.

"Good bye Kai. I'll wait for you." 

Rei floated away from Kai towards the window that automatically opened for him. Rei gave one last glance over his shoulder at Kai. 

"Aisheteru, Kai."

"WO AI NE REI!!!!!" Kai fell down to his knees and let tears flow down carelessly. Rei was gone… Gone forever…

~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~

R+R

Aznfyre: Finally done… Before exams eh? Yea… Long wait as always… getting screwed over with projects and jack sh-t like that… tests… exams… supposedly to be studying… Hope you all be happy… Eppi? There probably would be one… seeing that many questions are unanswered eh? Ask or email me about the questions you have… I'll try to include in epilogue if I do one D… AFTER CHINESE NEW YEAR… AND EXAMS… AND KIWANISS…. 


End file.
